Novus Units
Novus units primarily focus on speed and agility, as well as specialisation. They have a mix of light, agile units, as well as specialist units that together provide an excellent combination of mobility and control. Tactical Outline and Overview Their early units focus on rapid production, early detection and speed. A major symbol of this is the antimatter launcher used by the Antimatter Tank, whose projectiles detonate with increasing force en masse, and the Ohm Bot's ability to detonate on larger enemy threats. The key to applying this tactic is the stealthed Variant scout, allowing Novus's strategic production and troop movements to react. However, they also have strong specialised and heavy "endgame" units. These notably include the Blade Trooper, a brute-force anti-infantry unit, as well as the Field Inverter, an armoured support and anti-vehicle unit. Finally, Novus has the sole fighter unit in the game, the Dervish Jet. This combination of speed units and heavy armour provides a versatile and very agile force, with the Dervishes control large areas of the battlefield at critical areas, while still able to have a strong presence in strategic positions and locations. Their supporting units and heroes encourage and emphasise these rapid movement and adaptability tactics. Two of their heroes have strategic movement abilities: Vertigo has direct transport, and The Founder is capable of connecting to Novus's tactical Flow network, both allowing for rapid deployment across the map. Their field support units: Mirabel and Viktor, the Hacker and the Corruptor, all give the ability to subtly manipulate key obstacles, allowing Novus units access to their objectives. Units by Production Structure 'Command Core' Constructor - Creates buildings, as well as repairing all Novus units and structures. 'Robotic Assembly (Infantry)' Ohm Robot - Standard general-purpose infantry. These Bots are much cheaper and easier to produce than other factions. They have excellent mobility (especially with Flow), but slightly reduced HP. They also have an anti-air attack. Hacker - Specialist anti-elite support. They can channel an ability to disable units and turrets. Blade Trooper - Heavy infantry skirmisher. They engage in melee 'Vehicle Assembly Plant' Variant - Light anti-infantry unit. They are very quick and stealthed, armed with an upgraded infantry rifle.To gain stealth keep it still for 1-5 seconds Antimatter Tank - Light tank. They launch antimatter globules at their target, which detonate. This attack gains strength when massed. This is Amplifier - Anti-armour and siege unit. Their weapon steadily increases in power as it charges, making it ideal for destroying heavy armour, such as Hierarchy walker units, structures, and the Masari Conqueror. Requires an upgraded Assembly Plant to be built. Field Inverter - Heavy Armour and Support. They can either project a strong shield, or deploy a devastating anti-armour railgun. Requires an upgraded Assembly Plant to be built. 'Aircraft Assembly Plant' Corruptor - Intelligence and eWar, with stealth detection. They are able to propagate viruses to inorganics and structures. Dervish - All-purpose fighter. Their antimatter launcher works well in tandem with the ground-based Antimatter Tank. They require an upgraded Assembly Plant to be bult.